U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,501 discloses an earth drilling tool known as an “adjustable bent housing” fabricated from tubular components. The angle of deviation of this tool is adjustable by loosening a threaded connection and effecting a relative rotation of components. It is important that the remaining tubular components do not separate during adjustment.